


Chosen

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief descriptions of mutilation, Gen, S6 spoiler, The consequences that produces in the character thinking about these mutilations, and the theft of his identity.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “He had been chosen as the perfect subject for the Project Kuron. ”





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, I couldn’t make a consistent length between fics even if I was life in it.
> 
> Read the warnings well, I don’t want to trigger anyone

Ryou knew he had been chosen.

He had been chosen as the perfect subject for the Project Kuron.

Tomorrow everything would start.

They would erase his memory and eliminate his personality.

They would replicate Shiro’s scars

They would cut off his arm and replace him with a Galra.

Ryou shuddered at the thought of it. 

He felt like he was going to throw up.But he couldn’t run away. 

He couldn’t do anything.

He could only resign .

And hope for the best.

And cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow fluff to compensate.


End file.
